wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Follow The Leader (song)
Follow the Leader is a popular Wiggles song about playing "Follow the Leader". Song Credits Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn (album) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Sam Moran, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Manzillas and backing vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Anthony Howe * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field * Recorded by: Alex Keller and Tim Gurner at Hot Potato Studios * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Voice of Fairy Clare: Clare Field * Voice of Fairy Larissa: Emma Watkins * John the Cook Vocals: Nat Jobe Big Birthday! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field Celebration! (video) (instrumental version) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Vocals: Anthony Field, Andrew Koblar, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read Wiggle Around Australia (instrumental version) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) Song Lyrics Follow the leader, do as I do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you Follow the leader, do as you do When I've had my turn at being leader, it's over to you try this try that try this try that Follow the leader, do as I do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you Follow the leader, do as you do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you try this try that try this try that Follow the leader, do as I do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you Follow the leader, do as you do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Video Performances *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * The Best of The Wiggles Album Appearances *Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Hit Songs and Rarities * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Sing Along With The Wiggles * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * The Best of The Wiggles Trivia * For an unknown reason, the song's audio is in mono instead of stereo. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids 2 video game by Ubisoft, which was released on October 25, 2011. * An instrumental track of this song is played on The Wiggles' Great Adventure, Celebration!, and Wiggle Around Australia. * On June 7th 2018, the Wiggles Meet the Orchestra version of this song was uploaded on YouTube. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong! songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 6 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure Songs Category:The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:YouTube Songs